


One more night like tonight

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, upd8 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2546126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave dreams of a place where everything is ok. Where Roxys drinking water, Jade doesn't hate John, and his bed isn't empty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One more night like tonight

Dave’s hands were stained red and Karkat’s screams echoed in his ears. How he clawed through the air, eyes wide in horror as he fell like a doll into the lava. How the screams grew silent as pure agony took over Karkat’s features and Dave was falling too. Everything was falling. Only he was just falling apart at the seams.  
Someone was shaking him and Dave realized he was hot but not from lava but from sheets and there was a deep voice screaming his name.  
“Dave! Dave wake the fuck up! You’re having a nightmare.” Straightening up Dave instinctively reached for his shades covering his eyes from the light. Karkat was sitting next to him, alive. Karkat was alive and everything was ok. It was a dream. Only…only a dream.  
Relaxing back into the sheets Dave steadied his breathing and leaned into Karkat’s touch as he dragged his claws through his hair. “I…I dreamed that we didn’t save you. That John didn’t appear and make everything okay. That it wasn’t too late and it was that battle all over again. I saw you…you just melted. Fuck it’s been 10 years and I still…fuck Kar.” Dave babbled and he felt like a hundred pound weight was sitting on his chest. When did the room start spinning?  
The claws in his hair stilled and he felt those cold hands press against the sides of his head drawing his face up. Thick hair tickled his forehead and slowly he was brought back down. Karkat was murmuring words but he couldn’t catch them. He only focused on his voice and how it was just another sign everything was ok. That John wasn’t too late to save them all. They were ok and god be damned if he was going to let a dream be his breaking point.  
“Y-you’re right, I’m better now. How about you grab a shower and I’ll make breakfast?” Karkat nodded and pulled away heading to their bathroom. Dave only entertained the thought of joining him for a second, but he knew Karkat liked taking his showers alone. It let him relax and wash away any thoughts of his own nightmares. Sliding into some sweatpants he left the sanctuary of his room and went to lose himself in cooking.  
Probably left over from having a diet of apple juice and pizza as a kid, Dave had opted to become a bit of an amateur chef. Spending hours trying to perfect recipes to give John’s grandma a run for her money. On the other hand, it _is_ John’s grandma who’s teaching him how to cook so that probably isn’t the fairest thing to say.  
It seemed like seconds had gone bye and he felt rough lips press to his cheek. Arms settled on his hips and he suddenly had damp Troll hanging off his shoulder. Not that he could complain, Karkat was rarely this lovely dovey and Dave appreciated the sentiment after last night’s dream. He finished up the omelets and presented them with a smirk and flourish. Karkat clapped but rolled his eyes grunting at him. Dave laughed and set down the food. He had noticed Kar was pretty quiet today…made sense. Today was a rough day for all of them. John and Jane spending the whole day with Jade to make her not think about Jake. It was hard for her to lose her grandfather twice…even more so when she thinks it was her fault both times.  
Soon Rose would be over to collect him….to…Dave drew a blank but was drawn from his thoughts by the sound of a plate being put in the sink. Karkat was raising an eyebrow at him and Dave realized he had missed whatever the other had said. He gave him an apologetic look and the troll huffed before gesturing to the door.  
Their date! All thoughts of weird sisters was thrown out his head at the idea of spending a day with his matesprit. Between their jobs it was rare to have a moment of peace. Dave pulled a passive face holding out his arm for the other. They left the house without a second thought  
Hours were spent in a blur of walking, talking, and stolen kisses. It seemed like Dave blinked and he was lying in bed sleep already tugging him away. He vaguely felt one last kiss and a quiet “…I’m sorry…” whispered into his hair before he was gone.  
Dave woke up to his alarm clock and someone shoving him out of bed. “Fuck Kar-….Rose?” She gave him a look full of pity and just threw clothes and a jacket at him. She left him alone to change thankfully. Slowly Dave got dressed. He ignored the empty feeling that was filling his chest. A strange tingle like when you pull on an old wound.  
Rose was waiting for him, she didn’t mention what Dave said earlier only berating him for sleeping in so long. She had wanted to leave early so she could catch everyone for lunch. They got into the car and left, easily falling into a game of snark and ignoring the elephant in the car.  
The cemetery came into view and the atmosphere grew heavy. Rose parked the car and gripped the steering wheel tight. She rested her head against it and Dave knew she was lost in painful memories. He wanted to help her but knew she had to bring herself back.  
Dave found two boutiques in the back. One was a bloom of light purples and greys. The other greens with a smattering of other colors. Blue, teal, even one deep purple bloom. Dave pulled the purple flower out and stomped it under his heel. He knew Rose meant well but he didn’t deserve to be remembered like them.  
Two graves sat side by side as if waiting for the duo. They held hands as they trudged up the hill, one hand holding their bloom and the other a connection and a reminder that they were at least alive. With every step Dave was taken ten years into the past. Watched as Gam- he killed Karkat. How his body fell through the air and clawed at nothing. How John appeared and tried to save him. How he was too late. Rose would come to him in Roxy's arms. Guilt covered the Rogue's face. He only found out later how Kanaya died.  
They had nothing left to bury but when they came back to this new universe they opted to memorialize their friends. Everyone who was killed had a tombstone here. Jane and Jake sat by each other. Terezi was seated next to Vriska and next to them lay Kanaya and Karkat. The others where here too. The trolls who didn't even make it into the new game. One a far away hill was those who betrayed them. Only Vriska was saved due to John's begging that she had changed and had tried her best to help. The ground seemed to shake underneath Dave’s converse. He rested the flowers on the grass hand coming up to trace over his name.  
Rose was the first to cry, silent tears and shaking shoulders as she fell against the tombstone. Arms coming up to wrap around her stomach as phantom pain of a wound that should have killed her flared up. On nights when her breath smelled like her mother’s vodka she had told Dave she wished they had killed her. Dave had responded by slapping her.  
Eventually they left. Off to meet their friends for a lunch where they would pretend to not hold grudges. That nightmares still made sleep impossible and that they didn’t blame each other. That the glares Jade sent John’s way was for a terrible joke and not from him saving Jane and not Jake. That Dirk would usher him and Roxy out early because it was late not because she has been sneaking drinks the whole time. Eventually they would leave and Rose would leave Dave's side to go check on Roxy. Dave would just go him. Home where he’ll slip into bed and dream that Karkats alive, and that the only voice he would truly hear was a gruff I'm sorry before waking.

**Author's Note:**

> Halloween is a rough day for me so I decided to put those feelings into writing. This is all my personal emotions on the anniversary of something like this and I kind of rushed it so I apologize if it sucks. Thank you for giving it a read though and I'm sorry if I made anyone upset.  
> Thank you for reading and as always if you have any requests please send them to my tumblr at [SecretAgentChurch](http://secretagentchurch.tumblr.com/) .


End file.
